A Star in the Dark: Book One
by KatTheGreat
Summary: Follow Cherlyn Malfoy, daughter of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, as she tries to settle her reputation in Hogwarts and constant conflicts with everyone - who are stiff in believing she's demon breed. Slight OOC.
1. Goodbye

"Cher – CHER!" That awkward feeling you feel when a hand pushes you off your very own bed, causing you to fall off ungracefully. Us Malfoys are supposed to be graceful, but apparently Luna doesn't care much about that.

"Finally!" She huffed, whipping her long blond hair back. Dabbing very carefully on her light pink lips that looked stunning along with her dead pale skin, she turned towards me and sighed, offended either by my presence or morning looks. "You look _horrifying_. You're an embarrassment."

Offended and finding a need to defend myself, I snapped back, "Big deal, dead Barbie."

She snapped her head towards me in a matter of seconds lividly as she looked at me, the same dead glare in her eyes. If she weren't breathing at this very moment I would have thought she was dead – I mean seriously, her skin is scary pale.

"Cher, you need to start worrying about your looks. In a matter of days your off for your first day to Hogwarts, and what do you do? Sleep until it's like 4 in the afternoon. Look at me," She said, vainly pointing at herself, "I wake up at 6 – on the dot – and get ready for the day that's coming. And my looks, of course."

"Not everyone is as pretty as you, dead Barbie." I grumble as I sit up and push my covers lazily back on my bed. She looks like she's ready to strangle me, but the next second her face turns into a pretty smile as she takes me by the forearms and makes me face my full-sized mirror.

"Cherlyn Malfoy," She begins. "Daughter of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. You _signify _them, honey. And that's why you're getting a makeover."

I barely registered her last words as I stared at myself in the mirror. I had Luna's long blond locks too, except for the fact that it was messily tied up in a quick bun. The pale blond hair came from our dad, that I'm sure. I have my mum's skin tone, a light tan which is slightly pale, and Luna inherited my father's pale skin tone to an exaggeration. I mean, my dad certainly _does not _have a dead skin tone like Luna does. Gray eyes? Sure, I had 'em. Luna was stacked with mum's brown eyes.

Not to forget Jas too. He had our mum's brown hair and our dad's steely gray eyes – just like me – and mum's skin tone.

I have Ken and Barbie as my siblings, and I currently have no name for myself. Over the summer Luna bothered to name me 'Cherry', which isn't so bad as 'Dead Barbie' like I call her or 'Brunette Ken' like I call Jasper, but everyone soon picked it up and I end up blushing when they call me Cherry. It would be more sibling rivalry-ish if they picked up a name like 'Blond Sloth' or something along those lines, but no, Jas and Luna are _special _kids. Point made.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, ever so clueless." Luna sighed dramatically. "Cherry darling, I'm giving you a makeover!"

Before I can even come up with a snarky attack, the door creaks open and we both turn to see Mum with a hesitant and annoyed look in her face.

"Cherry, awake yet?"

"Yes." I respond, smiling. "Just that dead Barbie here won't let me shower."

"That remind me," Mum begins. "Luna, you should be finished packing by now – right?"

Luna's face flushes. "Yeah! I'll just – um – give it finishing touches!" She yells as she runs off to her room.

"She did not pack." I state bluntly as a smile teases Mum's lips.

"Cherlyn, have you packed yet?"

"Well… my term doesn't start until next week, while as Luna and Jas start theirs today…" I start slowly. Raising an eyebrow, Mum still doesn't look satisfied. "I'll just take a quick shower and begin to pack. Dad's taking me to Diagon Alley, right?"

"Indeed." Mum responds. "I need to get Luna and Jasper ready to head to Hogwarts. Your dad won't mind – as a matter of fact, he should be arriving soon."

"'Kay," I respond as she heads back downstairs and I pick up a variety of clothes and walk into my bathroom. When I come out, my hair is leaking like a waterfall and ends up wetting the back of my shirt, causing me to change my shirt again. I'm not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts – which I will start this year – so I'm pretty excited to see if I'm useful in a way.

In a matter of minutes I'm dressed in what Jas considers 'Muggle Clothing', a simple green shirt and gray baggy pants, along with a pair of flats. As soon as my hair stops dripping, I tie it into my signature messed up bun and smile at myself.

I'm just going to be plain ol' Cherlyn Malfoy, the Blond Sloth, this year. Of course, as long as Luna doesn't interfere – I fear that most.

As far as I know, Jas and Luna haven't mentioned a little sister to their friends just yet. Nor do I expect them to – their friends will end up wanting me to end up in Slytherin just like Jas and Luna did. Probably consider me 'cool' or 'hot' due to the fact that Jas, according to his constant bragging, is the hottest one there, along with Luna aside him. I just hope I end up in another house to spare the embarrassment.

Hearing a knock at the door, I turn as the door opens, Dad coming in.

"Ready?" He smiles at me.

"Yes." I say, following him as he leads me downstairs.

"Oh perfect," Jas comments as soon as he sees me. I resist the urge to roll my eyes as soon as he continues, "Look at her, already supporting Slytherin. I'm so proud."

"Shut it, brunette Ken." I snap as Dad and Mum simply laughed.

It must be disappointing to have 2 Slytherin children. Mum told me before that during her Hogwarts years, in which she was in Gryffindor, Slytherin was their worst rival. Just to make her proud, I'm determined in ending up in Gryffindor. Of course, I'm not mentioning this to Dad, Jas or Luna – I don't want to die before I get to Hogwarts.

Dad was a proud Slytherin – partly. I soon learned that because of his father he felt it mandatory to be proud to be a Slytherin – if that made any sense. He wanted his father to be proud of him – which was why he had been cold towards Mum during their beginning years. When he fell into the climax of evil, he managed to save himself. His personality began to change from snotty and proud (Surprisingly, I was entertained by this piece) to kind and caring. I couldn't help but wonder if the same thing would happen to Jas or Luna, as inspired as I was by his story.

"We better be going," Dad said, snapping me out of thoughts. "I'm going to Apparate us to Diagon Alley."

"Apparate?"I asked, intrigued.

"You'll learn soon," Jas chuckled. "Not the best experience."

"Be careful, Draco," I heard my mother call as they both pecked each other before Mum continued stuffing stuff into Luna's suitcase, who was currently trying to sneak a bottle of what Muggles called, 'Whip Cream', something Luna began her obsession with when we had gone to visit America last summer. It was rather a comedic scene as I saw Dad and Mum try to snatch the bottle off of Luna's hands, who was screaming protectively and running around the kitchen. Our family bonding can be so weird at times.

Jas was dressed in his robes – fancy and clean Muggle clothes underneath. A button down green shirt with jeans and dress shoes. It would have been hilarious if it wasn't for the fact that Jas was made for this – his model like appearance and hair that would make girls faint. He deserves Brunette Ken in his birth certificate.

With his arms crossed and a smile tugging his lips as he watched Luna run around frantically, he almost seemed – mature. Adult-ish. Something I would never expect from _Jas_, who was usually stuck up and proud. He must of noticed me staring because he looked down at me and smirked.

"Fancy a chase, Miss Cherlyn Malfoy?"

"Why not, Mr. Jasper Malfoy?"

And with that, he ran after me, completing that family bonding moment.

* * *

_Tsk, tsk. I should be ashamed of myself for starting another __fanfic__ XD_

_I've been reading the Harry Potter books lately, and Dramione has been stuck in my mind! That's where I wondered, how would it be if instead of Ron, Hermione ended up with Draco? And from there, another story idea had come up – following Ms. Cherlyn Malfoy, daughter of Draco and Hermione, throughout her years in Hogwarts with constant bothers, rivalry, and new relationships. I promise this isn't one of those __mary__-sue-ish stories, Cher is going to face a shitload of crap while in her years. Uhm. This chappie is pretty short, but it's just the beginning. I'll try my best to make them longer as I proceed with the story._

_Keep reading, __loveys__, I'll be updating weekly (or at least I'll try XD) and review if you can, I'd love to hear your thoughts on how I started off._

_KatTheGreat AKA Kat -_


	2. Diagon Alley

As soon as Jas caught me, we were out of breath and laughing hysterically. Dad had managed to catch the whip cream, but Luna snatched it at the wrong end and caused the whole thing to spray over Mum and Dad, who looked rather annoyed before everyone broke into hysterical laughter.

They soon broke into a chase, trying to catch Luna to mess up her perfect hair and carefully chosen outfit with whip cream. Somehow, someway, we ended up in a group hug, laughing. It was interrupted when Dad's phone began to ring, causing Jas to groan as he licked a bit of whip cream off his finger. I made a face at him, disgusted.

Mum looked disturbed on how Dad had managed to ruin the family moment in a matter of minutes. He seemed deep in conversation with whoever he was on the phone with and barely registered how all of our eyes were trained on his back facing us. I quietly slipped on my cloak that was lounging on the couch a few feet away.

"Yes, Marigold. I'll be there in a few minutes. Alright, bye."

"Who's Marigold?" Mum immediately pounced at the same time I said, "What about Diagon Alley?"

"Hermione, not now," He said, throwing on his coat. "Cherry, I'm sure you can go on your own."

Mum looked flabbergasted. I actually tried gripping this. Alone? In Diagon Alley? On second thought, it seemed sane. But knowing Mum, she'll burst.

It was quiet as Mum glared at Dad, who looked back with a confused expression. He finally sighed, "Fine. I'm sure no one will mind if I get there late."

The sarcasm in his voice, it was so obvious. Mum, either happy or pleased at the moment, simply looked away and continued packing Luna's things, which were partly covered in frosting. Whenever these moments happened, one would think that their student life rivalry was popping back up immaturely, especially now that they were married. I simply rolled my eyes and hugged Jas as Luna mockingly blew me a kiss, in which I made a face. I followed Dad out, and as soon as we were out of earshot, he said, "Do you mind shopping by yourself?"

Taken by surprise, I responded, "I don't think so."

"How long do you think you'll take?"

"I'm not sure. But most probably about 2 hours."

"That's enough time. I'm going to drop you off Gringotts so you can go ahead and take out some money from the family bank before heading to shop. I'm in a hurry – there's a problem down at the Ministry."

"What about the supply list? I suppose you have it, right?"

He threw me a look before taking a roll of parchment from his cloak, handing it over. Smirking, I took it and stuffed it in my butt pocket. He simply shook his head as I gripped his arm, waiting in anticipation to be Apparated out of here.

* * *

"Gringotts first." Mum smiled at me. I rolled my eyes casually only to have dad notice.

"Albus Severus Potter," He began, giving me a look. "Watch it."

"Fine." I grumbled. "When is Fred coming? Surely he doesn't take so long to get here."

"Ron told me that he had a problem with Lavender and George." Dad says as we walk towards the bank, which appears over-crowded. Great, I really wasn't hoping to spend my whole Sunday in line to take out some money. "They said they'll meet up with us here in an hour."

Mum pushed back her long locks of ginger hair, exposing her freckled shoulders as she wrapped an arm around me and pushed me encouragingly towards the line, Dad hugs her from the waist and stealing an opportunity to ruffle my hair. I huffed, annoyed, as Mum and Dad laughed.

Dad abruptly stopped when we were only a few feet away from the line, a petite blond girl speaking with her older duplicate – I'm guessing her father.

"Draco?" Dad spoke, sounding more confused than ever. Mum looked at the blond man who turned to look at them.

"Oh, Harry, Ginny. Nice to see you both." He responded, a smile tugging his lips. It was pretty obvious the man was stoic. His daughter turned and looked at me for a second before turning to her dad, "Well?"

Draco, the man, turned to his daughter to respond, "You know what to do, right?" He sounded like he didn't trust her much – can't blame him, but she looks pretty hot.

"Of course, dad." She said, crossing her arms. "And about this – if you want me to keep quiet and _not _tell Mum, I'll need money."

Her dad looked horrified. "Are you trying to _bribe _me?"

"You honestly thought you were going to get away with this with a clean slate?" She smirked. "Please, Dad, you know me better than that."

"We'll talk later." He grumbled. "Here's the vault key."

"Might as well smuggle it while I'm there…" I managed to catch the petite girl mutter, which caused her father to glare at her. "Kidding. Loosen up, old man." She said, patting his back.

"2 hours." He reminded her before walking away. As soon as he was out of sight, she turned and smiled.

"Cheryl Malfoy." She said, a smirk tugging her lips. "Ginny and Harry Potter?"

"Yes, and this is our son, Albus." Mum said, smiling at her. Cheryl looked at me, a look of distaste in her eyes. It disappeared as she looked back at my parents. Bad vibe, very bad one.

"Does he have any siblings?"

"James," Dad spoke, apparently happy to have someone to talk with. "As soon as the semester starts, it'll be his second year. And Lily, who starts next year."

"Really?" Her eyes brightened. "I have 2 older siblings, both of them third years. Maybe they have met him? I'll have to ask." I'm pretty sure she's referring James.

Merlin. Her eyes were a deep silver, like her father's, and long blond locks tied in a messy bun, a few locks slipping out. She had a light tint of brown here and there in the sunlight, but it was pretty much a white blond. Her face looked soft, no sharp features like her father. She was petite, about a few centimeters shorter than me, but her frame was soft and slim – which was pretty obvious, as her baggy gray pants practically fell a bit under her hipbone, giving any man a peep at her slim looks.

Attention back up.

She had raised an eyebrow at me as she had noticed my eyes slipping down. I looked away to spare the embarrassment as Dad talked his head off about how her mom was and stuff. Cheryl spoke with clear accuracy and a certain grace and subtleness in her tone and actions. Dad had once told me that the Malfoys were a graceful pureblood line, so if I had ever were to meet one, to not be astounded by their neat and pretty-ness. Go figure.

I can't help but wonder how her sister would like. Probably much more developed and more graceful. Perfectly my type. Not that nothing was wrong with Cheryl, though. She passes inspection.

I feel a push on my back. Dad wants me to talk. "Albus." I managed to get out, looking at Cheryl.

"Cheryl." She said in the same tone that was tainted with disgust. Oh come on, I'm far from ugly. I'll be a bomb in Gryffindor for the rest of my Hogwarts days – she didn't seem to agree. Maybe she wasn't agreeing with the eyes – I know I'm not.

"Albus!"

Cheryl simply diverted her eyes to my side as Fred ran up, looking excited. When his eyes fell on Cheryl, he went, "Why hello there."

Rolling her eyes, she turned around, her cloak hiding her petite body from our view.

"Rude." Fred mumbled. "Anyways, I'm done shopping. I'm going to be helping Dad with the store, since there's so many students. Come by, if you can!"

I gave him a smirk and nod as he ran off again, and turned around to face Cheryl's back once again. Is that coconut and lavender that I smell?

* * *

The line was getting shorter, thank Merlin. When it finally got to me, a goblin (smaller than me, no shocker there) asked for me to show him the key for the desired vault (Malfoy Family vault) in which he looked slightly bothered, but led me to the vault.

The Malfoys are pure bloods, but that ended when Dad married Mum, causing the pure blood line to diminish. It's still _there_, in my blood, so it's not too bad being a half-blood. I watch the vaults disappear as we head deeper underground towards the ancient family vault, the mining cart frightfully small.

When we arrive, I'm clutching the side of the cart, shamelessly scared and with my eyes squeezed tight. I swear, I'll sock that goblin if he makes one sound.

"We are here, Ma'am." He says, hopping off. With the vault key in hand, he walked towards the door. I am momentarily stunned by the amount of chains and locks on the door, but when the goblin unlocks the far left lock, it appears to unlock every single one.

"How much has your father asked to take out?"

Bugger. "Medium-sized pouch; variety."

"Variety?" He asked. "Not completely galleons?"

This bothers me, but he has a point. "Variety, but more galleons."

He stalks off and comes back with a medium-sized pouch, handing it to me before locking the vault again. I'm far too used to the currency in the family bank – Jas has a duplicate copy of the vault and comes here often to get money to pay off the gambling he does back in Hogwarts. I'll probably end up borrowing it if worst comes to worst.

Back on the cart, we head back up and when I feel the ground, I notice Albus and his parents walk by, but not without eye-contact. Albus seems more hostile, so I return the glare.

Walking out, I stuff the pouch carefully in an inside pocket of my cloak before taking out my supply list.

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Clothes should carry name tags._

Clothes first. I walk down towards the crowded street, looking around for the clothing store Luna had once mentioned to me – apparently called something like 'Madam Malkins' and a bunch of other words I didn't bother to memorize. As soon as I see a group of gossiping elder witches in front of it, I know that's the store and walk in with as much subtleness I can muster.

"Welcome, welcome!" A woman with gray white hair tied in a fancy bun smiles at me. "The rest of the students are checking the robes at the moment, so I'm free. Do you need your measurements taken?"

"Please," I smile as she leads me to the back room. I take off my cloak as she takes my measurements and jots them down. "What are you looking for, darling?"

I repeat the list of clothings that I need. Good thing I still have a few days 'till I'm expected to be at Hogwarts. She ensures me that the clothing will arrive about 2 days before I have to leave, so she jots down my name and I scurry out.

Practically an hour wasted already, and I still need to buy things. Terrible, terrible indeed.

Books are next, according to the list. I look down at the parchment and read;

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble_

I can assure you that even in a years time I'll only be able to read about 3 of these books. Mum mentioned something about 'Flourish and Blotts', which isn't very far. When I walk in, though, the place is filled. I'm horrified by the amount of people – as if not obvious.

"You again."

I turn around to face Albus, our faces barely inches away. I back up and glare at him.

"Can't seem to get away from me, huh?"

"Ha ha. You're hilarious." He states bluntly. I'm intrigued by his looks – I have to admit, he's pretty cute. I reprimand myself the next second before he stalks away, apparently my beautiful self being too much to take in. I mark my sarcasm there, by the way.

I stalk off the other direction, finding '_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble_.' I pick it just in time a red head on the other side touches it.

"Oh, sorry!" She says. "You can take it."

I'm shocked by her naiveness. This could most possibly be the last book there is – from what I can tell – and she's just going to give it away. Spare the punishments, I'll let her take it.

"No, you should." I say. "I see another one here." I lie blatantly.

"I don't." She responds, apparently slightly offended. "Please, take it. I can borrow Hugo's."

"Hugo?"

"My brother." She smiles. I shrug and take the book, feeling rather awkward as I pick up the rest of the books. When I make my way to the line to pay, I bump into someone in the midst of chaos. The person I bumped with laughed, helping me up with the books.

"What a coincidence." The same red head I met earlier smiled. "I'm Rose Weasley."

"Cheryl." I sigh. "Cheryl Malfoy."

Her smile diminishes – and I'm quick to notice it. She mumbles something before going back into the line, leaving me confused. I pout slightly until it's my turn to pay.

Next stop is to get a wand, and I know exactly where. I make way towards 'Ollivander's' where I know for a fact there's a wand waiting for me to pick it up. Thankfully, when I enter, I don't see anyone, so I settle my books down on the bench and take off my cloak.

"Ah, another Malfoy." I hear a voice come from not far. I turn to see an old man with pale eyes looking at me, looking more nervous than anything. "Name?"

"Cheryl Malfoy." I repeat for what feels like the tenth time. He nods.

"I must take your measurements, Miss Malfoy. Please, this way." He measures most of my body parts before wandering towards the back of the store. I sit down on the bench, taking one of my books and lazily looking at the pages.

The bells at the door rings, and I barely look up to see Albus and Rose walking in, laughing. I try to remain as unseen as possible, but Mr. Ollivander ruins it when he brings a narrow box towards my way.

"Miss Malfoy," He says, handing me the box. I set the book aside and look at the wand. A pale white wand sits there, patiently waiting to be held. I raise an eyebrow.

"It contains a hair of a unicorn and a few bits of lavender." He informs me. "Similar to your sister's, Miss Luna Malfoy."

I'm ready to lash out at him, but I take the wand and hold it cautiously. Seeing a board not far, I aim and a shot of white comes out from the tip, but I'm not pleased.

"No," I respond. He looks shocked. "Erm, it doesn't feel comfortable."

"Hm," He inquires as I place the wand back in the box. "Maybe if you tell me a bit about yourself, it can help."

"Youngest Malfoy," I begin. "Starting Hogwarts this year, currently 11 years old. I despise sexism and I believe that we all have equal rights for everyone, creatures included."

I'm pleased with myself, just like he smiles at me. "Your sister is different, albeit proud, though."

"Tell me about it." I mumble as he chuckles lowly and walks back into his piles and shelves. I suddenly realize how cliché I sounded. Darn it. I watch Albus walk towards the back of the store to find Mr. Ollivander, Rose following along.

Mr. Ollivander appears a few minutes later, Albus and Rose on his tail. "Now, students, give me a second, I am attending this young lady."

A smirk creeps up and I have to bury my face in my book to keep it from showing. "Miss Malfoy?"

"Wha-oh!" I fake as I place my book back. The wand is a silk light mahogany, but it still looks like a branch either way. I pick it up as Mr. Ollivander continues, "It contains a hair of a naïve and stubborn Veela, a drop of blood from an eagle and petal made into dust from a rose. Symbolizes your independence and beauty."

I can't help to think how creepy that is, but I smile and aim the wand, the same white streak appearing. This wand is far more comfortable, so I smile and nod. Pleased with himself, he takes the wand back and places it in its narrow box. I pay for it quickly and leave, only to bump into someone, once again.

"Cheryl-"

"Thank Merlin!" I sigh as I stuff my books in his arms. "Gosh, I was wondering what was taking you so long!"

"Why so few things?" Dad asks, looking at me.

"Well." I begin. "The line back in Gringotts and the bookstore was far too long, so don't blame me. Hurry and help me find a cauldron."

We finish buying the materials in half an hour before Dad Apparates us back to the Manor, where Mum is waiting. Dad and Mum talk about Jas and Luna, who have apparently already gone on their way to Hogwarts. They help me place my cauldron and things in my luggage (which we had to use a spell for, seeing how it definitely wouldn't fit). We settle down for ice cream before I finally ask, "Dad, Mum, do you know who Rose and Hugo Weasley are?"

Mum nods, Dad just looks irritated. "Both are pure blood children of Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. Why do you ask?"

"Don't know," I begin, stuffing my spoon into the ice cream. "But Rose seems to hate me."

"How come?" Dad asks, apparently amused. I'm ready to throw my spoon, but I continue.

"We were at that bookstore-" Which the name I don't bother to remember, "- and I was getting a book. She reached out just in time when she told me to take it, but I told her I had seen another one around, but she insisted, so I took it. When I was paying, I bumped into her and she introduced herself. Rose Weasley, alright. When I introduced myself, she suddenly turned bitc-"

Mum glares at me. "I mean, she suddenly turns cold and walks away. Just like that. And that Albus Potter kid, too. Really weird, if you ask me."

"Whatever it is," Dad says, "Don't linger on it too long. Jealousy has always been-"

He doesn't get to finish since Mum pokes him, throwing a glare.

"Don't let that get you down so early. You're going to start soon, aren't you anxious?"

* * *

_My laptop is lagging D:_

_ANYWAYS. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and please review ! I have most of the plot written down, so expect chapters to be coming in quicker. Enjoy~_

_KatTheGreat/Kat_


	3. Station

**A Star in the Dark: Book 1**

**Chapter 3; **_Station__  
_

* * *

The week passed like water.

Water – sweet and unfavorable.

Cheryl had to admit – since the meetings with Albus and Rose back in Diagon Alley, her mood to go to Hogwarts and have an amazing year had disappeared.

Something about _him_. Something about _her_.

Their cold demeanor towards her had pushed her off her rocker. People she barely knew where pissed off or bothered by her presence that they'd turn into fucking gossipers the second she stepped in.

It was in moments like these she could assure herself she was most definitely a Malfoy.

An eleven year old, already planning the death of 2 innocent people, my, would her father's parents be more than pleased by this. Probably throwing one of those fancy balls they liked in hell, Cheryl couldn't help think. She had been angrily stuffing in her clothes in her luggage, which mostly consisted of jeans, Hoodies, and a bunch of clothes that Luna would have most certainly cringed over.

If she would just sit down and consider how _stupid _she was acting, she would. But, being as stubborn as a Malfoy, she fully avoided it. After practically stuffing all of her wardrobe in her luggage, she shut it tight and stuffed it under her bed. In just about an hour she was to leave to Hogwarts. Happy? Sure. Looking forward to meeting people? Doesn't matter.

As long as she didn't have to see _them_.

How idiotic she felt. Maybe they just didn't deem her trustworthy because her Father – and siblings – are Slytherins. Then again, that was very stereotypical from their part and sure did not settle well with her. Maybe they thought she'd end up being a Slytherin too – and honestly, she wasn't sure. All she knew is that she didn't want to.

She stood up, hugging herself as she walked towards one of the windows in her room. The mood around the Malfoy Manor had turned from dark and mysterious to cheery and colorful as soon as Hermione had moved in with Draco. Hermione had been determined to make the place more light since Draco's parents had passed away, and took the opportunity as soon as they got married. Her efforts were put to use as Draco had attempted to instead hire people to get the things done to escape doing it himself, but of course, Hermione didn't have much mercy. She basically forced him to work along with her as they turned the gloomy garden into a beautiful and happy one.

"Cherry?"

She turned abruptly to see her father there, a stoic expression etched on both of their faces. "I called Blaise. He says his kids are anxious to meet you – since, you know, you 3 are starting your year."

"Lance and 'Linda?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm guessing you're already packed up?" He said, amusement in his eyes as he nodded towards her weirdly stuffed luggage bag under her bag. Cheryl rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"Before you leave, I wanted to let you know that we had totally forgot to get you a pet."

Cheryl's eyes widened when she finally realized it. She _had _completely forgotten about her pet, and turned to her father. He offered her a stoic smile before taking out a small cage where the cutest and smallest owl ever resided in.

"Hope this feeds that bribe." He smirked as Cheryl hugged her father and took the small cage to her bed.

"Thank you, Dad."

"Come on down then, Hermione and I are taking you to the train stop."

* * *

The arrival to the train platform 9 was quiet. Cheryl could notice that her mother and father were struggling to come up with a subtle farewell – it always happened when it came to Luna and Jasper. She suddenly felt sad and angry at her siblings for messing up on their last day – creating a mess in the greenhouse, which was the reason they had to leave earlier than usual. They had started their third year with a detention with Professor Longbottom, to Cheryl's embarrassment.

"We're here."

Somehow, during her mixed thoughts, she had managed to make it through the magical barrier that divided platform 9 and 10, her parents not far back. The first thing Cheryl noticed was the loud amount of young wizards and parents in the platform, all happy and sad at the same time.

Farewells were awkward for the Malfoys.

"Well," Cheryl sighed, looking longingly at the other families. "This is it."

Hermione smiled. "Promise us you'll take care of yourself."

"I will." Cheryl smiled at her parents. "Promise."

"I suddenly feel much more relieved," Draco intervened, causing Hermione and Cheryl to laugh before they engulfed each other in a tight hug. The empty spots on her right and left were where Jasper and Luna should have been. She was ruining the moment by pointing out to herself how her siblings were obviously missing. Go figure.

They didn't move until a hand patted Draco on the back, causing them to break the hug as Blaise Zabini and his wife, Luna Lovegood, along with their kids, stood there, Blaise grinning at his best friend. "Sorry to interrupt," Blaise smirked, "But we just came to announce we're here."

"Nice to know." Draco muttered under his breath as he watched his wife hug Luna.

Honestly, Cheryl had never seen the Zabini family. Her father had mentioned them often, and she knew that her mother was close with Luna Lovegood, which was basically why she called her daughter Luna – Cheryl's older sister. She had never actually seen the Zabini family.

On the far right, taunting her father, was the one and only Blaise Zabini. Dark skinned, immensely attractive, and a mischievous grin that was right now on his lips. On his left was his petite wife, Luna Lovegood, her light skin and dirty blond hair adorning her looks. She looked so much like Cheryl's Luna that she almost felt her eyes glaze.

On Luna's left, was a boy. Yes, a boy. He was exotically sun-kissed, his dark brown almost black hair cut short, he seemed like his father's duplicate. It also looked like he was passed on his father's loud and mischievous demeanor. On his left, was a girl who was about a few shades lighter than him, like her mother. She had the same hair as her brother, but there were obvious dirty blonde roots here and there. Her hair was in radiant and lively curls, finishing right on her bust. She had her mother's protuberant gray eyes and the same dreamily distracted look that her mother wore at the moment. The whole family was beautiful.

"Hey," The boy piped up. "I'm Lancelot Zabini, and this is my younger sister-"

"By a month." His sister murmured.

"-Rosalinda Zabini." He concluded. "Cheryl Malfoy?"

"That would be me." Cheryl couldn't help but grin at the siblings. They reminded her so much of her relationship with Luna and herself it was impossible to not like them. "Lance and 'Linda. Nice to finally be able to meet you too."

"Same here." Rosalinda answered, a smile tugging her dazed expression. "I heard that a student that is going to board the train to Hogwarts likes to talk calmly and then burst out yelling profanities."

"Can't wait to see that." Cheryl grinned as Lance smirked alongside. "What _type_ of profanities?"

* * *

"She's here."

"I noticed."

"_She_'s the one you guys are being all prick-ish about?" Fred grumbled as they looked at a laughing pale blond girl not far. "She's cute."

"She's evil." Rose immediately retorted, glaring at her cousin. "And you know it."

"Why, exactly?" Fred retorted. "'Cause she's the granddaughter of that dude in the _Daily Prophet _you both saw the other day?"

"Basically, you trio sound like idiots." James scoffed. "Seriously, she seems… stoic."

"She's laughing her head off." Albus pointed out bluntly.

"I noticed." James repeated.

"And she's with Rosalinda and Lancelot." Rose sighed dramatically. "And they're laughing. No good signs, not at all."

"For eleven year olds, you idiots are some bloody-" James began before he felt his mother's eyes fall on his head, immediately shutting up.

"They're coming!" Rose yelled quietly. "Quick, act normal!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Albus trained his eyes on the waterfall of white blond curls that were facing him before they twirled to expose their owner, Cheryl. She was walking towards them, oblivious, and laughing with her new friends, their parents following. Chaos will most certainly ensue, Albus couldn't help but point out to himself quietly.

"Ron, Harry, Girls!" Luna said, smiling serenely. "Such a coincidence to catch all of you here!"

Silence. Everyone was looking at every other person, mixed emotions about.

"Weasel." Draco finally muttered. "Potter."

"Ferret." Ron shot back angrily.

"Malfoy." Harry said quietly. "'Mione."

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione hugged her distant best friends, and Draco didn't hesitate to notice that look Ron had shot Hermione. He gave a hard glare to Ron, warning him quietly as Hermione gave a hug to Ginny and Lavender.

"I'll figure you haven't met my daughter," Hermione smiled at everyone. "Cheryl, say hi."

"Wow, is that the train coming?" She said instead. "Oh my, it is! Well, super nice meeting all of you-"

"Cherry," Draco sighed. "I would happily follow if it weren't for the fact that your mom would murder me, you alongside."

Sure enough, Hermione gave a look to her daughter. Sighing loudly, Cheryl finally said, "I met the dwarfs."

"Cherry!"

"Ahem." Cheryl said. "I mean, the… kids."

Albus and Rose gave her a seething glare. "You mean Albus and Rose?" Lavender asked.

"So that's their names," Cheryl said, a look of understanding falling on her face. Truth be told, she had memorized their pathetic names to herself, ready to feed them weeks of unsupportable torture whenever she could. "Sure."

"I approve." James smirked, looking at Cheryl who simply rolled her shoulder, an unreadable expression on her face. Yes, most definitely a Malfoy.

"There's more, right?" Ron asked, an obvious look of sadness or heartbreak on his face. It hurt him to see the spawn of Draco and Hermione right in front of him, looking at him with a distaste expression.

"Yes," Draco stepped in, happy to shove it in his face. "Luna and Jasper, and there's another one in the way."

Cheryl had tried her uttermost best to not show any expression – she'd kill her parents later for not telling her. Ron looked destroyed and angry while Ginny and Harry looked happy for them, Lavender confused. Blaise had patted his friend on the back as Luna smiled at Hermione, who was blushing heavily.

"Girl or boy?" Lance asked Cheryl, patting her shoulder.

"Most probable another pra – boy." Cheryl said, giving him her most forced smile.

"Aren't you happy?" Rosalinda asked. "Having a baby in the house is always the best, it lightens the mood."

"Of course." Cheryl said, throwing Rosalinda another faked smile. "A bloody blessing."

"You most certainly know how to control yourself." James said, with obvious amusement. "Two times have you slipped a few inappropriate words."

"Stuff it, Potter."

"Come at me, Malfoy."

"Is that really the best you got?"

"Man, are you tiny. Easy to aim at, for sure."

"I'm offended."

"Should be, receiving those words from the great James Sirius Potter," He said sarcastically before throwing a smirk her direction. She rolled her eyes and gave a scoff in disbelief as the Hogwarts train arrived, stopping in front of them.

"Cherry," Hermione said, hugging her daughter as the parents returned their attention to their children. "I love you. Take care of yourself, honey."

"I love you too. You need to take care yourself." Cheryl huffed as Draco gave his daughter a tight hug.

"I'll miss you, Cherry."

"I'll miss you both." She responded against his chest. "The train's about to leave."

"Then you should hurry," Draco said, handing her the bags and her small cage. "Be careful."

"You too!" She yelled out of a window as soon as she mounted. "Love you both!"

They waved at her as the train made a ruckus, her parents disappearing. She sighed as she felt someone poke her, and turned around to see Rosalinda. "Come sit with me and Lance."

* * *

_Another chapter done!_

_Please review and tell me your thoughts, I'd love to know it. This chapter seems pretty rushed, so forgive me. Plus, I just wanted to point out that I made a typo on the last chapter; Hugo is actually a year younger than Rose, just to point it out. Below is a list of the introduced kids so far._

* * *

_**Children/Next Generation**  
_

_***Ordered by Age***_

_**Malfoy's**_

_Jasper Malfoy_

_Luna Malfoy_

_Cheryl Malfoy_

_**Potter's**_

_James Sirius Potter_

_Albus Potter_

_**Weasley's (Ron)**_

_Rose Weasley_

_Hugo Weasley_

_**Weasley's (George)**_

_Fred II Weasley_

_**Zabini's**_

_Lancelot Zabini_

_Rosalinda Zabini_

* * *

_ Next chapter will be up soon (:_

_~KatTheGreat/Kat_


End file.
